


Hear Me. | Kuroken

by Omi_Omi_kun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_Omi_kun/pseuds/Omi_Omi_kun
Summary: "Why aren't you answering me? God you're lame to talk to ya know, I thought you'd be more interesting." Kenma made signs in the air looking at Kuroo but the black haired male grunted turning his head causing Kenma to look down.'Sorry I'm deaf.'
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Hear Me. | Kuroken

Kuroo walked into his homeroom class with his buddy Bokuto as they sat down Kuroo heard the teacher call Bokuto's crush, Akaashi Keiji: The so called prince of the school due to his looks and smarts. Bokuto's looked captivated as the black haired boy walked past them to the teacher, like an owl watching a far away mouse, ready to strike.

When Akaashi followed the teacher out of the room Bokuto grabbed Kuroo. "Didja see him? Didja? He's so pretty~"

"Bokuto I worry for you, just ask him out it is not that hard." Bokuto went to pretest when the bell rang and Kuroo left to sit alone at his table, a certain brunette stumbled in straightening up waiting for the teacher to scold him while he walked to his desk sitting next to Bokuto. "No teacher?"

Akaashi walked back into the classroom, Bokuto's eyes following him until he sat down, the teacher walked in with a boy who had neck length black hair but his golden eyes were focused on Akaashi. "Okay class this is Kenma Kozume he's a new and a junior so be nice to him. Kenma you can sit next to Mr. Tetsuro until further notice. Tetsuro stand up."

Kuroo let out a grumpy sigh as he stood up, Kenma walked over sitting down next to him. The football player looked over at Bokuto seeing the silver haired male sending him a thumbs up, Kuroo put his hand below the desk flipping Bokuto off with a smile.

The ravenette felt a tug on the sleeve of his shirt making him face Kenma, he watched as Kenma fiddled with his fingers a soft blush was rested on his face, Kuroo smirked looking up and noticing the teacher had dismissed them all to talk he leaned in watching as the boy's eyes widened and his small hands placed themselves on his chest stopping Kuroo from getting closer.

A cough came from behind Kuroo as the ravenette looked over his shoulder to see the prince of the school, Akaashi. "Kuroo you're scaring him, why don't you hang out with Bokuto-san and Oikawa."

"Oh no Akaashi! I just wanna talk to him! Don't worry, speaking of, Bokuto realllyyyy wants to talk with you."

"WHAT?? I DO? E-Erhm, Yeah I do!" Bokuto quickly got rushing over to Akaashi and grabbing his hand with both of his, Akaashi faced him and smiled making a giant blush appear on his face before he felt Akaashi's free hand pat him on the head.

The black haired male turned around waiting for Kuroo to move. "Do you remember my name Kenma?" The boy didn't answer but nodded. "Okay then say it." Akaashi watched Kenma freeze for a second before trying to speak but he gave up.

"Why aren't you answering me? God you're lame to talk to ya know, I thought you'd be more interesting." Kenma made signs in the air looking at Kuroo but the black haired male grunted turning his head making Kenma to look down. 'I'm sorry, I'm deaf..' He signed, Akaashi pulled his hand out of Bokuto's grip and slapped the back of Kuroo's head.

"Ow what the fuck was that for?!"

"Move you're rude ass and take Bokuto with you. You're being a fucking jerk." Kuroo angrily got up glaring at Akaashi before noticing Bokuto becoming slightly angry. "Know what? Fuck it have fun with the newbie. Come on Bokuto."

Bokuto didn't move making Kuroo scoff and walk over to a blonde named Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi sighed looked at Kenma. "Are you okay?" Bokuto looked over to see Akaashi's shoulder to see the boy making signals again as Akaashi nervously laughed.

"No you didn't do anything wrong Kenma, Kuroo Tetsuro is just a prissy guy." Bokuto noticed Akaashi struggled to make the signals of his words.

"Hey, hey Akaashi is he..?"

"Kenma's deaf, he can only hear a little bit but he doesn't have his hearing aids yet since his old ones got broken before he moved." Bokuto glanced over at his friend noticing that Kuroo wasn't paying attention and was still talking to Tsukishima.

"Oh he's gonna feel so guilty."

....

Kuroo and Bokuto walked out of the locker rooms onto the football field, it was there 3rd practice before their game, Bokuto noticed Akaashi and Kenma up in the bleachers signing to each other. "Kuroo look! Akaashi and Kenma are in the bleachers!"

"Why're you suddenly so obsessed with the newbie Bokuto? I swear to go if it's because Akaashi is helping hi-"  
"Because he's deaf, it's gonna be hard for him and I don't wanna be part of the reason its hard."

Kuroo stopped walking looking at Bokuto with a scared look, he looked up at the bleachers seeing Akaashi smile at Kenma, before looking down into the field and glaring at Kuroo. "Oh god fucking damn it, I need to apologize. I really am an asshole." Bokuto laughed as he swung his arm slapping Kuroo's ass. "You can do it later, practice is gonna start in a minute." Kuroo ley out an angry growl.

"Slap my ass one more time and your hands are gone Bokuto!"

Kenma looked down into the field seeing Bokuto slap Kuroo's ass, he faced Akaashi. 'Are they dating?' Akaashi looked confused until he followed Kenma's gaze. 'Nah, Bokuto is too head over heels for me to be in love with Tetsuro.'

'Awh, you should go out with Bokuto! He seems really nice!'

Akaashi shook his head with a smile as Kenma hopped up grabbing Akaashi's hands. 'pleaseee? You two would be so cute together! He was even ready to fight Kuroo earlier.' Akaashi looked at Kenma and once again shook his head.

"I'm sorry Kenma, I'm not interested in guys."

'Oh, okay!'

"Do you get your hearing aids tomorrow?" As Akaashi spoke he signed trying to remember what he learned when he was in grade school, Kenma nodded with a smile. 'I'll be able to hear you better tomorrow!'

Kenma got home, taking off his old converse he saw his mother in the kitchen typing her life away on the computer, she looked up with a tired smile. 'Kenma dear, would you make your mother a coffee?' he set his bag down next to his shoes walking into the kitchen giving his mother a hug with a stressed sigh, Kenma regretted his decision of staying up all night to beat the last boss fight of his game.

After a few comforting minuets he continued over to the coffee maker, he wasn't mesmerized by the smell of the brown liquid like his mother was but since she was a single mother who raised and loved him despite having a disability, it made him happy.

He set down the mug by his mother before sitting down at the table pressing his forehead onto the cold glass, his mother was a stressed woman he didn't want to see it worsen so instead of telling her about the ravenette he sat by in homeroom, he closed his eyes letting sleep comfort him instead.

...

Kenma awoke to the alarm on his phone going off, it was already five in the morning meaning he had to get ready, he hurried and finished his routine looking in the living room to see his mother asleep on the couch with the TV still on. He frowned walking over turning off the TV and signing an 'I love you.' before he left.

Stopping by the mailbox he looked in seeing the small box that held his new hearing aids, he slid the box in his bag and closed the mailbox continuing his way to school. A bad feeling settled in his stomach as he got further from his home but he pushed it away when he saw Akaashi.

"Hey Kenma! Did you get your new hearing aids?" Kenma pulled out the box. 'I'm gonna ask the nurse to help me with my left ear, my shoulder is in pain.'

Akaashi had a worried expression on his face as the black haired boy walked into the school without him.

It was around noon, Kenma and Akaashi still in class when the principal came in pointing to Kenma signaling to the boy to follow him. They got into the office to see Kenma's aunt with watery eyes. "Oh Kenma! Honey.." He was confused, though he could hear her nothing made sense. Why was she crying?

Next thing Kenma knew he was getting driven to the hospital with his Aunt crying in the passenger side and his uncle who wasn't phased, the bad feeling that resided earlier hit him worse than before and he felt nauseous. His Aunt held his hand as they walked through the hospital to a door that read. '305'. In the bed was his mother, he hair neatly laid on the pillow under her head, the heart monitor wasn't on.

Her chest didn't rise, she didn't give him a tired smile when he walked in, she was gone. He was no longer going see her walk into his room on his birthday and bother him to go get ice cream with her, he wasn't going to come home and see her typing away on the computer anymore. He didn't want to see her dead face on the hospital bed anymore, hot tears rolled down his cheeks.

His aunt reached a hand out trying to comfort him but he pushed her away. 'I wanna go home! Please!' 

'Kenma Kozume, you're disrespecting your mother.'

'No! I wanna go home, let me go!' his aunt sighed in defeat as they exited the room walking back to the entrance, he looked up seeing a certain ravenette pass him they made eye contact for a few seconds before Kuroo tore his gaze away walking to the front desk with what seemed like his father.

Once he was home he didn't bother taking off his shoes he ran up to his room locking his door and flopping onto the bed, the most precious thing to him was torn away from him within seconds. He grabbed a pillow hugging it tightly, he could ever so slightly hear the knocking on his door, blocking out the noise he closed his eyes falling asleep.

Kenma woke up his head hurt and he felt thirsty, he walked downstairs rubbing his stinging eyes, he looked over in the living room seeing his aunt was still here but she was talking to someone. It was the man who walk walking with Kuroo, Kenma turned the corner to the kitchen bumping into someone.

He awkwardly backed away seeing that it was Kuroo, the messy haired ravenette held a pitiful look. 'I am sorry.' Kenma felt a little shocked when Kuroo signed those words, it was obvious he doesn't know sign language but Kenma's saddened state lightened a little knowing that he learned those for him. Kenma watched as Kuroo's arms opened inviting the boy into a hug, and Kenma took that invention. He didn't want to let go of the taller male, his embrace felt comforting even if he had said something rude the day before, Kuroo did soft taps on Kenma's back, feeling that the younger boy craved for the comfort his aunt and uncle didn't provide for him.

Kuroo noticed the boy still had his plain converse on and his black school bag with a small calico cat pin on the front pocket was lazily thrown on the stairs, though it was Kuroo's older sibling who had accidentally crashed into Kenma's mother's car he felt responsible, the boy's aunt looked over at the two her eyes had an angry flame in them when she looked at Kuroo but softened when they landed on Kenma.

Time had passed and the two boys were sitting outside on the porch while the adults talked inside, Kuroo pulled out his phone going to his notes.

(Kuroo, Kenma)  
'I'm sorry for what I said yesterday Kenma. I didn't know you had a disability is there a way I can make it up to you?'

'Do you know how to drive?'

Kuroo nodded when Kenma looked up at him.

'Can we go get ice cream?'

'Yeah sure I'll text my dad and steal his keys, wait here.'

Kenma watched as Kuroo got up opening the door inside and closing it before him leaving Kenma alone outside, he knew he was going to get lectured by his aunt later but he didn't care. Two pairs of sneakers came into view causing him to look up and see Bokuto and Akaashi. "Hey Kenma. We heard what happened."

The boy felt his eyes begin to water up as Akaashi gave him a hug, rubbing his back in a way to comfort him, the door opened as Kuroo emerged from the house making Akaashi and Bokuto's jaw drop.

"Bro what're you doing here?!"

"Oh hey Bokuto. And Akaashi? My brother is the one who, um yeah, I was just going to take Kenma to go get ice cream to distract him. Wanna come?" Akaashi pulled away from Kenma's hug glaring at Kuroo. "I'm only coming with you two dumbasses because, I- I need to make sure nothing bad happens to Kenma." The ravenette rolled his eyes at Akaashi and nodded, they all walked over to the car Kuroo was borrowing for the moment. Bokuto was in the passanger side because Akaashi wanted to hand out with Kenma as they drove to the ice cream shop, every time they came across Kuroo looked in the mirror looking at Kenma who sometimes would awkwardly make eye contact with him before looking at Akaashi again.

'Hey Akaashi?'

'Yes?'

'Could we bleach my hair?' Akaashi smiled and nodded pulling out his wallet to make sure he had money, he also wanted to cheer Kenma up, because they were friends. Everyone climbed out of the car and walked into the store, a boy named Hinata was at the cash register when they walked in, he hopped up excitedly ready to get them what they wanted. "Hey Kenma what do you want?" 

'I'll have strawberry.'

"Kuroo he want's strawberry, and I'm good without ice cream thanks." Akaashi smiled at the messy haired male before walking to a table with Kenma they sat down signing to each other as Kuroo and Bokuto payed for the ice cream. "Akaashi scoot over." The male looked up at Kuroo with a questioning face before letting out a sigh and sitting next to Bokuto who kept on offering Akaashi some ice cream, pouting when the he refused it.

Kenma smiled when the taste of the strawberry ice cream hit his tastebuds, he noticed that it was only him and Bokuto who got ice cream. "Want.. Some?.." His voice was shaky and not fluent but everyone paused as the words left his mouth, Kuroo locked eyes with Kenma realizing he was asking him if he wanted some of his ice cream. "I- I'm good, really it's fine Kenma."

"Have."

The boy's tone was more demanding this time, Kuroo glanced over at Bokuto and Akaashi who still looked shocked. "No really Kenma I'm good."

"Plea, se." Giving in Kuroo sighed seeing a smile appear on Kenma's lip as the boy offered him the spoonful of ice cream, he accepted the offer silently enjoying the moment and the ice cream. Bokuto continued to bug Akaashi trying to get him to accept his offer as well until he got slapped, all of them laughed and the ravenette slightly heard a giggle come from Kenma. He pulled out his phone and slid it over for Kenma to read.

'Can I have another bite?'

When Kenma looked up the boy squinted at Kuroo and turned his head. "No." The messy haired male felt rejected.

"But- Hey! I bought you that though."

Kenma looked at him again before grabbing Kuroo's phone, everyone watched as his fingers tapped the screen and he slid it over to the ravenette, taking a sassy bite out of his ice cream.

'Payback for what you said yesterday.'

"Oh, well that wea- Agk! Ow! Kenma!" Right after Kuroo had read the message Kenma hit him in the side with all the strength he had, Bokuto howled in laughter and Akaashi finally accepted his offer but put a finger on his lips telling the others not to tell. Once they were all done they headed over to the store getting bleach for Kenma's hair, Kuroo didn't want to go back to Kenma's house so instead they went to Kuroo's to do his hair.

Forty minuets had passed as Bokuto and Kuroo waited for Kenma and Akaashi to come out of the bathroom, and when they finally did, Kenma had blonde hair, minus the roots.

"What's going on with the roots?"

"We ran out of bleach shut up."

Kenma had a smile on his lips but the sad and tired look still resided in his eyes, Kuroo looked at Akaashi and Bokuto. "Okay I'm going to take him home now, he looks tired. we'll see you guys on Monday." Akaashi protested as Kuroo ushered them out the door locking it when they were finally out, he walked over to the blonde boy pulling out his phone.

'Do you wanna go home yet?'

The boy shook his head.

'Wanna watch a movie? I can rent one if you want to watch a certain movie.'

Kenma's eyes lit up at the suggestion and he quickly took the phone, the only sound in the room as the sound of the boy's fingers typing on the screen, he flipped it over showing Kuroo the screen.

'Have you seen, The Ultimate Gift?'

Kuroo shook his head. "Is that the one you want to watch?" The blonde boy nodded with a smile as he bounded over to the couch and sitting down, Kuroo smiled sitting next to the boy and grabbing the TV remote.

"Do you like this movie?" Kenma put his hand out giving a thumbs up and down, the action confused Kuroo but he searched it up. "Ah hold on I need to pay for it through my phone." Kenma looked around at the living room Kuroo's family seemed a higher middle class and yet Kuroo didn't necessarily act like it.

He felt the weight where Kuroo sat lift as the lights turned off, leaving only the dim TV light, Kuroo sat next to Kenma once again pressing play as the movie started. Kenma went to reach for his phone to tell Kuroo about subtitles but stopped when he saw them show up on the screen, he felt Kuroo's arm wrap around his shoulder as they watched the movie.

Around fifty minuets in Kenma glanced up at Kuroo seeing his eyes water up, with a smile the blonde rested his head on the messy haired boy's shoulder. The two may have just become friends but to Kenma it felt like they had know each other for a while now, he felt Kuroo breathe in deeply. 

"Now you're just evil for making me watch this."

The weekend was over, Kenma had finished moving in with his aunt and the state sold his mother's house, after watching that movie with Kuroo the two exchanged numbers and the whole weekend it was just Bokuto, Akaashi and Kuroo who made him smile. But now, his mother's funeral was in just a few hours, the blonde felt distressed and scared. Kenma was the black sheep of his mother's family because of his disability and he was lucky enough to have the three as his friends since his cousins refused to learn sign language.

Kenma set his DS down as his character died on the main boss fight, the game wasn't fun anymore, the game was a birthday present from his mother and he told her it sucked, Kenma felt his phone buzz.

Kuroo

Hey Kenma! How're you holding up? I heard the funeral is today. :(  
[read, 8:20am]

Hey Kuroo, I'm okay and yes the funeral is today.. I don't want to go.  
[read, 8:21am]

Huh?! You don't want to go? Why?  
[read, 8:24am]

Its an open casket funeral and then my aunt is hosting the after party, and then there's family and people which wont talk to me for obvious reasons.  
[read, 8:30am]

Should I come kidnap you?  
[read, 8:33am]

I wish, you're at work though right?  
[read, 8:34am]

Oh, yeah.. :/  
[read, 8:34am]

Maybe after your shift we can hang?  
[Sent, 8:36am, unread]

Kenma sighed setting his phone down awaiting the notification, but it didn't buzz. He's probably busy now. his aunt opened the door with a scowl walking over to Kenma's bed with her hands on her hips.

"Get up, we need to go."

Bzzt.

Bzzt.

Bzzt.

Kenma ignored his aunt answering the phone.

"Kenma quickly! Get outside I'm here!" 

The call ended, quickly Kenma got up rushing past his aunt and grabbing his bag and his old converse running down to the door and rushing out seeing Kuroo's car, his aunt opened the door behind him as he opened the car door and hopped inside.

"Okay! Time to run away from your crazy aunt!" The car began to move as Kenma's aunt ran towards them but missed by just a second, the two smiled at each other "Th, Thank."

"You're absolutely welcome Kenma, now, where do you wanna go? Just type it into my phone 'kay? I don't have a password on it so you're good."

Kenma typed in a park he always wanted to go to into the gps, the part of the park he really wanted to see was the edge of the cliff which takes about fifteen minuets to get to but it was worth it to him, he was glad Kuroo didn't question the location instead they happily listened to music, the gps sometimes interrupting Kuroo's favorite part of a song and him cussing at it, as they drove over to the park.

When they got there it was empty, normal for it being nine in the morning, a slightly chilly breeze brushed Kenma's skin causing him to shiver. He felt Kuroo's arms wrap around him as his football jacket kept both of them warm, normally, if someone did this to Kenma he'd shove them away and just deal with the cold. They stayed like that for a moment longer, Kenma craning his neck to look at Kuroo, noticing the makeup covered eye bags on the football player's face.

"Hey Kenma, we should go chill out in the slide." Feeling the cold hit him again Kenma followed Kuroo to the metal slide, the blonde poked the slide feeling its ice cold teeth nip at his fingers. "Too cold?" Kenma nodded letting out a surprise squeak as Kuroo pulled him into his lap handing his phone to Kenma. "I have league of legends on there if you get bored."

It was tempting but instead Kenma's fingers pressed the note app.

'Did you sleep at all?' softly elbowing Kuroo to take the phone.

'I kept on having nightmares, I'll sleep here for a minute when it's warmer we can go somewhere else.'

Kenma took the phone back feeling Kuroo rest his head, the blonde felt his heart pace quicken as hot air blew against his neck. Leaning back into Kuroo's embrace he rested his head on Kuroo's, the ravenette smelt of medicine and his breathing slightly wheezed.

Kuroo was sick.

Kenma frowned as he shifted in Kuroo's lap nuzzling into the ravenette's chest, he reached one of his hands out grabbing part of the opened jacket and held it tightly. "What's wrong?" Kuroo's head moved letting their eye's lock, a glint of pain resided in Kuroo's honey colored eyes. "What is it, Kenma?" Listening more closely you could hear his voice was hoarse.

"Sick?"

"Oh, it's just a little cough I've had for a while, nothing serious okay?" Kenma didn't believe him, even if he tried, something was off and being lied to made the blonde look away. He felt Kuroo's fingers run through his hair, a hum could be felt coming from his chest and soft warm lips pressed against Kenma's forehead. 

The action confused Kenma, but instead of ruining the moment to ask he closed his eyes feeling one of Kuroo's warm hands cup his cheek as his thumb made circles on his skin. Butterflies fluttered and danced in Kenma's stomach as he leaned into Kuroo's hand, he didn't know what he was doing but it felt right.

They sat in the silence for a minute, the blonde was cuddled up in Kuroo's arms as the Ravenette gently caressed him, he gently rubbed his hand on Kenma's back pausing when he felt liquid soak through the shirt onto his hand. Pulling his hand away and looking at it his heart dropped, softly moving the sleeping boy he lifted up Kenma's shirt.

A large tear in his skin spread across his back, blood ran down the boy's pale back onto the cold metal. "Shit! Kenma? Kenma hey wake up we're gonna take you to the hospital." The blonde looked at Kuroo his vision blurring slightly as he felt himself getting carried over to the car.

Once they got to the hospital a doctor took Kenma into a room making Kuroo wait outside, he talked with the nurse at the front desk answering her questions like: Where does he live? How old is he? Are you family or friend? Who are his legal guardians?

"Mr. Tetsuro you're supposed to be in room 305 correct? As a patient under direct treatment you should not be out of your room, let alone outside without hospital supervision."

"Okay, okay! I won't do it again, I'm sorry, I just wanted fresh air without the nurses bothering me." 

"You're lucky you're not contagious, with that boy's frail body if he did get-"

"I know, I know. God I said I was sorry." The nurse smiled before typing away at her computer. "You need to go back to your room before you're lunch time nurse notices you're gone Tetsuro, go on."

"W-Wha wait no! What about Kenma?"

"He's receiving medical care right now, you on the other hand have to take your medicine and get back on the IV." With a defeated sigh Kuroo grumpily walked down the hall to his room, his floor mate stood at the doorway. 

"Where were you at hm? Hanging out with your girlfriendd?"

"Shut up Yaku, you know I don't have one, and no I didn't get a boyfriend so shut it."

"Damn you're grumpier than me, oh yeah your coach is currently walking down the hall to come talk to you. You got a game that you're gonna need to miss?"

The coach raised an eyebrow at the short male who was taunting Kuroo before walking in seeing his star player taking off his shoes and jacket. "We have a game Friday night Tetsuro, you think you can join?"

"I'm not sure coach, I've been-"

"I can always ask Bokuto to choose someone else for your spot." Kuroo bit the inside of his cheek as he looked over at the IV grabbing the needle and reattaching it to his arm. "I'll be able to play coach, don't replace me as captain just because I have this issue."

"Kuroo you do realize that-"

"That if it spreads it can get dangerous, yes pops I hear that every day in here. I can promise you it hasn't spread."

"Alright, then I expect to see you Friday night so we can kick Ukai's ass."

"Got it!"

Kuroo watched as the coach left the room before letting out a tired sigh flopping onto his back. "You lied to him?"

"Yeah, come on Yaku I'll be fine. It hasn't spread that much through my body."

"Yeah, have fun saying that when you break a leg or something from getting tackled by that Daichi guy." 

Kenma walked out into the waiting room seeing his aunt with an angry look on her face, his arms, legs, neck, and whole torso was covered in bandages. Kenma looked around while the doctor spoke to his aunt, he didn't see Kuroo, with a frown he pulled out his phone.

Kuroo.

'So you just dropped me off and left?'

'I'm sorry Kenma, my dad was really pissed I wasn't at work so I had to leave. Let's hang out again when you're better!'

'No, lets hang out when you are better.'

A few moments had passed and Kuroo didn't answer his text, he left Kenma on read, the blonde shut off his phone as he waited for his aunt to unlock the car. When he got in the energy was filled with disbelief and anger. 

"Kenma I understand you are feeling depressed about your mother but this, these bandages because your skin became so thin that it tears open is unbelievable. And you hanging out with that Tetsuro boy? He's related to the man who killed your mother you know, god this is stupid. I understand why your mother was so goddamn stressed all the time."

Kenma could barely hear her, but it didn't matter, the movements made it clear that she didn't want him anymore. 'You're mad because I'm disabled right? If you hate me that much you know I could just disappear, you wouldn't have to take care of me then.'

"Kenma that's not what I-"

'No, it's fine.'

The car stopped at the house and Kenma hurried up to his room locking the door, his phone buzzed.

'it's just a small cough Kenma, you get better and we can hang out. Or, I have a game Friday night. You should bring Akaashi and come watch~'

Kenma felt excited seeing Kuroo's name pop up on his phone screen, he opened up the message.

'Yeah! I'll come watch your game, I'm not that big on sports though. Should I wear a certain color you can look for?'

'I put my jacket in your bag when I got it for your aunt, wear that.'

Kenma put his phone down grabbing his backpack, he unzipped it seeing the red and black fabric of Kuroo's jacket, with a smile he pulled it out looking on the back it read 'Tetsuro Kuroo' flipping it to the front he noticed the number one badge and under it with the words 'captain'.

'Do you want it back after the game?'

'Nah you can keep it, this will probably be my last time as captain of the team anyway.'

'Thank you so much Tetsuro! You're amazing!'

Kenma smiled widely with a blush as he hugged the jacket close to him, it mainly smelt of the ravenette but the somber smell of a hospital lingered on it.

'Damn, you're happy. I was kind of hoping for an 'I love you' but I guess the amazing will do ;)'

'hush peasant.'

.....

Kenma walked over to Akaashi, the black haired male noticed that the blonde was wearing Kuroo's football jacket, a smirk plastered on his face before Kenma nudged his shoulder. 'No. That didn't happen.' They walked over to the bleachers looking at the two teams, Kenma couldn't find Kuroo within the players, until they were all called up to the line and number one walked over to his position.

About halfway through Kuroo had the ball but tripped and was harshly tackled to the ground, a whistle blew and the one who tackled Kuroo got up taking off his helmet, the boy's jersey read 'Suguru' and a big number two under it. Kuroo didn't get up, he just laid on the ground, Bokuto threw his helmet onto the ground running over to Kuroo but he was pushed away by the safety guards as some of the medical people came in with a stretcher taking Kuroo off the field. 

Bokuto turned around pissed looking at Suguru, he shoved the boy onto the ground quickly grabbing his jersey and pulling him back up. With a bloody nose Suguru pushed Bokuto off of him, Kenma got up, he needed to find Kuroo.

He ran over to the locker rooms where Kuroo sat alone in his gloomy state, two crutches were beside him, his left arm and right leg were in a cast and he had a large bloody gash on his nose.  
"Ku- ro?"

The messy haired male looked up at the deaf boy in front of him before looking back down, Kenma got closer reaching a hand out to Kuroo but it was harshly slapped away. 

"Leave me alone Kenma, I just want to be alone for right now okay?" With that he grabbed his crutches and walked away, Kenma slouched gripping Kuroo's jacket and followed him out into the empty hallway.

"Fucking Christ, can't you hear? I want to be alone Kozume! Just fuck off and leave me alone! So goddamn annoying when you do this shit!"

Kenma could hear, he stopped Kuroo taking note that the boy's footsteps had stopped following him, he turned around seeing Kenma look down at the ground.

"Shit, Kenma I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to-"

"Hear me."

Kuroo nodded feeling guilty as the boy spoke, his speaking was better but still new to Kuroo.

"I wanted you, to hear me. Tetsu."

......

A few weeks had passed and Kuroo sat in his hospital room, with a shattered leg and a broken arm he couldn't do much besides just sit there and slump around. Yaku had finished with his treatment and was free to go home, so Kuroo's only floor buddy was gone. Kenma never answered him and Bokuto was busy with the end of year tests along with Akaashi.

At this point Kuroo only had the doctors to talk to, he closed his eyes and deeply inhaled the stuffy air, listening to the beeps and whirs of the machines on the room, quiet speaking came from the TV. 

"Tetsuro, you have a visitor who wants to see you."

"Who the hell is it?"

It was quiet for a moment which made Kuroo groan and looked over, he jumped seeing Kenma right next to his bed. "Jesus fuck! You're a quiet walker!" Kenma didn't sign or speak he just stared at Kuroo giving the bed head male goosebumps.

"Yes..?"

"Are you okay?" Kenma sounded more fluent in his words that before, Kuroo nervously cleared his throat. "Uhm, y-yeah I'm okay. You don't, Kenma.. Are you okay? I was being an a-"

"Eh, you weren't an ass Tetsuro, you were being a prissy bitch."

"Okay I kinda miss it when you weren't mean to me now."

Kenma moved closer to the bed hugging Kuroo, which confused the messy haired male. "I have a surgery tomorrow and I'll be in room 308 afterwards, I'd very much appreciate if you came and visited me since we'll be in the same wing."

"What's the surgery for?"

Kenma's arms tightened around Kuroo, the ravenette began to play with Kenma's blonde hair. "You can tell me afterwards how about that?"

He felt Kenma slightly begin to cuddle into his chest. "You're touch starved."  
"Shush. We shall not talk about it."

"Oh hun I'm gonna talk about it."  
Kuroo smiled at the blonde in his arms, it was almost as if this was a dream.

....

A few weeks had passed, Kuroo could barely move anymore his limps had given up on him and whatever muscle he had was eaten away, now he was a sick and frail one. He stared out the window seeing dark storm clouds rolling in from afar, he couldn't hear the sounds of the machines anymore nor people who tried talking to him.

In his hands was his old football jacket, Kenma's scent had faded from it too early now it just smelt like the hospital along with him. "Can you hear me Tetsu?" The bed haired male turned his head meeting golden chestnut eyes and a pudding head.

"Yeah, I can hear you."

"You look like shit for a football player hun." Kuroo laughed at the boy's remark.

"I was expecting an I love you, but I guess that works too ya know."

"Hey lets go on a walk around the hospital, yeah? We can go outside since you look dead from the air in here."

Bokuto walked into Kuroo's room with Kenma and Akaashi, the ravenette was facing the window with his eyes closed. "You awake Kuroo?" Bokuto looked over at the heart monitor seeing it had flat lined. Kenma's hair covered his eyes as he looked at his dead friend, he remembered coming by last night and was going to say 'hi' but Kuroo was already walking to someone, Bokuto and Akaashi watched Kenma walked over to the bed.

'Hey Kuroo, you always made that one joke when I called you great and amazing, yeah well. I love you, bastard.'  
Kuroo stopped looking over his shoulder seeing Kenma by his bed, holding his hand, the Kenma from before was gone. Kuroo walked over reaching out to Kenma, to feel his soft skin again but his hands passed through the boy's body.

"I heard you Kenma, hey, wait don't cry." He wanted to comfort the deaf boy but his ghostly form just passed through him. "I'm here, Kenma. I heard you."

A small gasp left the boy as he snapped his head to look where Kuroo's ghostly form was but nothing was there. "Kuroo?.."

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry that it kinda sucks :/


End file.
